Duhan
Duhan je proizvod koji se može paliti i unositi u pluća. On sadrži nikotin, katran, i zabavu. Duhan se može rabiti na puno različitih načina, neki od kojih su ovdje nabrojeni. Base Turn ekipa smatra duhan najbitnijim elementom postojanja, uz kavu. Svi koji puše duhanske proizvode su automatski pošteni, časni, zabavni i vrsni ljudi. Wane je uvijek spadao pod pušače, a konačno i postao pušač tijekom Doba Renesanse. Duhan ima kemijska svojstva koja pospješuju razgovore, opijanja, filmove, te ratove. Duhan se može naći na plantažama u Kolumbiji, na kioscima, i na podu Matijinog stana. Cigarete thumb|Marlboro cigarete. "Think of a cigarette as something that's been missing from your hand." - Chandler Cigarete su forma duhana koja izgleda kao mali bijeli štapići. Dolazi u kutijama od 20 komada, a odlazi u kutijama od 0 komada. Ovisno o vrsti duhana, cigarete mogu biti dobre (Crveni Marlboro), ili loše (Partner, Chesterfield, Lucky Strike, LD, Filter 160, Pall Mall, Bijeli Marlboro, Ronhill, Walter Wolf, Dunhill, Camel). Cigarete su zdrave i čine svijet boljim mjestom. Toliko su zdrave da tijelo postane ovisno o njima, i zahtijeva još. Cigarete koštaju 26 kuna, ali možete kupiti i Skoro-Cigarete za manje kuna. Cigareta se često uzima i kao jedinica vremena. Na primjer, moguće je reći, "Bit ćemo ovdje još jednu cigaretu." To znači otprilike 5-10 minuta. Kada Matija dođe u Delirium, Nixa i Dario su tamo bili već sedam cigareta. Wane je počeo dolaziti na vrijeme odkad puši, što potvrđuje teoriju. Pig Face često zamijeni pepeljaru sa novom, čistom pepeljarom, i time resetira vrijeme, kao u Interstellaru. Cigare thumb|262px|Cigara. Cigare su izvrsna i brutalna forma duhana koja ispušta gusti, bogati dim, kao Matija nakon graha. Cigare dolaze s Kube, gdje ih spravljaju siromašni ljudi za sitne pare. Postoji znanost o cigarama. Cigare jako dobro idu uz konjak, viski, vino, i Nixu. Kupuju se u Land of Magicu, pored Milje. Lule thumb|236px|Ovo nije lula. Lule su umjetnička verzija pušenja duhana koju rabe boemi, bitnici, i čarobnjaci. Lula usisava dim kroz dugačku cijev koja ga hladi i obogaćuje. Lule su jako aromatične, romantične, rotične, i čne. Dario poštuje lule i kani jednu kupiti kada navrši sedamdeset godina. Nixa posjeduje lulu i pripadajući duhan, ali ju nikad ne koristi jer to zahtijeva previše posla, poput ustajanja iz fotelje. Duhan za motanje thumb|232px|Duhan za motanje. Duhan za motanje je najniži oblik duhana, koji konzumiraju siromasi, klošari, i Matija. Grubog, nerafiniranog okusa, duhan za motanje se radi od ostataka iz tvornice cigareta. Uz duhan, potrebno je nabaviti i rizle, filtere, upaljače, slinu, tabakeru, i travu. Cigareta se potom smota, što najčešće završi loše. Rigidni se dim potom uvlači svom snagom u pluća, te ispuhuje u prostor. Česte nuspojave duhana za motanje su bijeda, kašalj, smrt, i rad u Foto-Kino Savezu. Elektronička cigareta thumb|208px Takozvana e-Cigareta, ovaj nebulozni proizvod ni ne spada pod "Duhan" jer ga ne sadrži ni u najmanjim količinama. Uređaj šalje vodicu s okusom Bekutana i bolnice u pluća, te obskrbljuje korisnika s nikotinom i strujom. Matija je u jednom trenutku nabavio ovaj stroj. Slični članci *Tvrtko *Ček da razmislim... Ne *Bolji Šah Kategorija:Stvari